wings_of_fire_ignianfandomcom-20200213-history
Pyrrhia
Darkstalker Map.jpg|Pyrrhia in Darkstalker:Legends PyrrhiaL.png|a Colored Map Of Pyrrhia In[[Darkstalker:Legends]] Pyrrhia Map.jpg|Pyrrhia in The Dragonet Prophecy PyrrhiaColored.png|A Colored in Map of Pyrrhia Map of Pyrrhia - Moon Rising.png|Pyrrhia in Moon Rising Ice_Kingdom_Map.png|The Ice Kingdom on a map of Pyrrhia Sea_Kingdom_Map.png|The Kingdom of The Sea on a map of Pyrrhia Mud_Kingdom_Map.png|The Mud Kingdom on a map of Pyrrhia Rain_Kingdom_Map.png|The Rainforest Kingdom on a map of Pyrrhia Sand_Kingdom_Map.png|The Kingdom of Sand on a map of Pyrrhia Sky_Kingdom_Map.png|The Sky Kingdom on a map of Pyrrhia Pyrrhia, also known as The Distant Kingdoms by the dragons on Pantala, was the sole setting of the Wings of Fire series during the first two arcs. It is an island continent with highly varied geographical regions, listed as the Ice Kingdom, Kingdom of Sand, Sky Kingdom, Mud Kingdom, Rainforest Kingdom, Kingdom of the Sea, the Night Kingdom, which was located on an unknown volcanic island north of the Sky Kingdom, as well as the ancient Night Kingdom, located on a peninsula to the southeast of the Kingdom of Sand. In Darkstalker's time, this peninsula used to be larger, forming almost a claw-like shape. Queen Vigilance's palace is also listed. The mainland is shaped like a dragon without horns and appears to be similar to Canada and the United States of America when it comes to climate and geographical shape and rotated a certain angle. Geography Pyrrhia during the first five books A large mountain range runs roughly down the center of the entire continent, which called the Claws of the Clouds Mountains, where the Dragonets of Destiny were hatched and raised. This is part of the SkyWings territory and separates the eastern and western halves of Pyrrhia - and which is presumably also responsible for the drastic weather differences on the continent. The tallest mountain in this range is known as Jade Mountain. The Ice Kingdom is dominated by the tundra's ice lands and glaciers. To its south is the Kingdom of Sand. Because of the sub-zero temperatures and animus-enchanted ice cliff, no dragons other than IceWings can live there, unless of course visitors are wearing the Gift of Diplomacy. The Kingdom of Sand is made of rolling sand dunes and cacti. The heat and lack of humidity is almost unbearable to dragons other than SandWings. The Mud Kingdom is populated with swampland, reeds, and tends to be very humid. Along the Mud Kingdoms, northern border is the Diamond Spray River which meets up with the ocean at the Diamond Spray Delta. The Rainforest Kingdom is comprised of lively creatures and an endless tangle of vines and trees. At the extreme east of the continent where chains of islands form the dragon's tail is the Kingdom of the Sea, also known as the Bay of a Thousand Scales. Pyrrhia appears to be placed in two hemispheres, as rainforests form solely near the equator of a planet where the climate is warm and humid, with the Ice Kingdom and the northern Sky Kingdom being in the colder northern hemisphere. There are three rivers with known names: the Diamond Spray River, the Great Five-Tail River (the Great River), and the Winding Tail River. The bottom peninsula used to be the 2,000-year-old NightWing Kingdom, their queen at the time was Queen Vigilance. They abandoned it due to urging from Clearsight, worried that her plan to neutralize Darkstalkerwouldn't work. Flora and Fauna Layout of Pyrrhia The flora layout of Pyrrhia is quite similar to that of Earth, according to geographical regions. For example, in the Rainforest Kingdom, there are jungle plants that resemble those that grow in areas such as the Congo or Amazon. Additionally, marine life is present in the oceans and animals adapted to arctic climates can be found in the Ice Kingdom. Dragons make up the dominant life form on Pyrrhia, of which seven dragon tribes have formed out of with each tribe ideally suited to their climate they reside in. A step down are the Scavengers, or as we would call them, humans. They show intellect through their ability to build structures and craft basic tools and weapons, small works of art such as pots have also been found. Scavengers were once the dominant life form on Pyrrhia before the dragons rose up against them in the event called The Scorching. Many terrestrial animals, including those that are domesticated such as cows and pigs, also appear to inhabit the land and serve as prey for the dragons. Animals are also bigger than those on Earth, being about the same size to dragons as they are to humans. Geographic Features The western half of Pyrrhia is in the rain shadow of the Claws of the Clouds mountains. There is a fault line running directly under the Claws of the Clouds mountains, and is likely the same fault line the Nightwing Volcano is located on. Known Wildlife *Cows *Crocodiles *Pigs *Chickens *Dolphins *Sharks *Sheep *Hippopotamuses *Camels *Cats *Scavengers *Walruses *Auklets *Albatrosses *Seals *Anemones *Turtles *Octopi *Squids *Narwals *Nautiluses *Orangutangs *Tapirs *Kinkajou *Fruit Bats *Penguins *Polar Bears *Botos *Siamangs *Jaguars *Sloths *Eagles *Hawks *Seagulls *Mice *Rattlesnakes *Grizzly Bears Tribes The dragons are broken down into seven tribes. MudWings , SandWings, SkyWings , SeaWings, RainWings, IceWings, and NightWings. All tribes have found a place that suits their needs and have adapted into the tribes of Pyrrhia today. In The Hidden Kingdom, it is revealed that the NightWings live on a volcanic island north of Pyrrhia. In The Dark Secret, the dragons escape the volcano as it destroying their only home, forcing them into the rainforest to live with the RainWings. In The Dark Secret, Morrowseer mentioned that the NightWing island used to be covered in trees until the volcano erupted. What wasn't burned up by lava flows was left covered in ash. Celestial Bodies Throughout the series, it has been shown that three different sized moons orbit the planet where the series takes place. When all three of the moons are full, the dragons refer to it as "the brightest night", which only occurs once a century. The three moons shown on the full cover of The Brightest Night. What the three moons might look like in Pyrrhia's night sky. It is unknown if any of the three moons are named, as they are referred to as "the three moons." In The Brightest Night, a fourth celestial body appeared while the SandWing queen was chosen. Sunny described it as "another brightest night", although such shouldn't have occurred for another ninety-four years. Starflight believed it was a comet given its increasing size as time passed, and Fatespeaker claimed to have a vision where it would crush them all. After some discussion, it would later be known as the "Orb in the Sky" with several indirect impacts on the story. *The Orb in the Sky would soon disappear from the sky proving Fatespeaker's vision false. *Following the Orb in the Sky, meteorites were spotted in the sky. *Darkstalker was awakened from his eternal sleep by the earthquake caused by meteorite impacts. *Pieces of the Orb in the Sky have fallen on Pyrrhia before. These meteorites were dubbed "Skyfire" by Onyx, and holding or carrying one will block the mind-reading of a NightWing with telepathic powers. Changes to the map of Pyrrhia- Moon Rising Edited map of Pyrrhia after the events of The Brightest Night. Click for a larger view. [https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Moon_Rising Moon Rising] saw the end of the War of The SandWing Succession. This brought about several changes to the map of Pyrrhia, they are as follows: *With the death of Burn in The Brightest Night, Sunny's mother Thorn was made queen of the SandWings and was given possession of Burn's Stronghold. It has been renamed "Queen Thorn's Stronghold". *"Under the Mountain" has been renamed "Claws of the Clouds Mountains". *"Queen Scarlet's Palace" is now "Queen Ruby's Palace". *"Queen Moorhen's Palace" is now located on the map. *With the orchestrated attack on the SeaWing Summer Palace by the SkyWings and assisted by the MudWings as seen in The Lost Heir, it's formerly hidden location was made known to the NightWings and has been labeled as "Ruins of the Summer Palace" on the maps of Pyrrhia. *"Bay of a Thousand Scales" is now located on the map. Changes to the map of Pyrrhia- Darkstalker:Legends Map of Pyrrhia from Darkstalker Around 2000 years ago, when Darkstalker was born, the map of Pyrrhia was actually quite different. Some of the differences between the Darkstalker map and the other maps are as follows: *The Talon peninsula on the rest of the maps is smaller, possibly to tidal changes in the past two millennia. *The Night Kingdom is labeled on the map, on the Talon peninsula, and Queen Vigilance's Palace is also shown. *Queen Lagoon's Island Palace is labeled in the Kingdom of the Sea. *The Summer Palace is not shown, as no dragon except for SeaWings knew where it was located at that time. *Queen Thorn's Stronghold is labeled as Queen Scorpion's Stronghold. *Queen Thorn’s Stronghold has no extra walls. *The Scorpion Den is removed, as it did not exist at the time of Darkstalker Legends. *Queen Glacier's Palace is labeled Queen Diamond's Palace. *Queen Ruby/Scarlet's Palace is labeled Queen Carmine's Palace. *Queen Moorhen's Palace is labeled Queen Crane's Palace. *The Scavenger Dens are not labeled, as they were kept secret or not known at that time. Trivia *Pyrrhia's name was inspired by the genus of moth, implying flight, and the prefix pyro-, implying fire. *Pyrrhia is confirmed not to be the only continent on their planet. This other continent is commonly called the Lost Continent, though it is known as Pantala by the dragons that live there. It is located a few days flight (or swim) west of Pyrrhia. *The reason that the Lost City of Night looks bigger in the Darkstalker Legends is because of natural terrain erosion, tsunamis hitting the kingdom from the north, south, and west, or earthquakes. *Just as Pyrrhians refer to Pantala as The Lost Continent, Pantalans refer to Pyrrhia as the Distant Kingdoms. Category:Pyrrhian Tribe History Category:All Tribe History (canon) Category:SeaWing History Category:IceWing History Category:RainWing History Category:SandWing History Category:MudWing History Category:Skywing History Category:NightWing History Category:SilkWing History Category:TDP Locations Category:TLH Locations Category:THK Locations Category:TDS Locations Category:TBN Locations Category:MR Locations Category:WT Locations Category:EP Locations Category:ToP Locations Category:DoD Locations Category:Runaway Locations Category:Deserter Locations Category:Assassin Locations Category:Prisoners Locations